30 Days at Malfoy Manor
by Stellee123
Summary: When Hermione Granger finds herself kidnapped in Malfoy Manor, she won't stop until she finds out what sick plans Draco has - which involve earning revenge from the defeat of Voldemort. But what both of them didn't expect was love can be found even in the darkest of times. What will happen for the Pureblood and the Mudblood? ***DISCONTINUED/ABANDONED***
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Jean Granger had it all. She was a graduated Hogwarts student who had earned all her OWL's. She helped defeat Lord Voldemort, earning her an unneeded but present celebrity status, and a wonderful boyfriend and best friend. But the thing she was most happy about, was finally being away from that retched Draco Lucuis Malfoy! What more could she ask for?

What Hermione doesn't know, is that the Death Eaters have all escaped from Azkaban. And they're teaming up. With a new leader, Draco himself, they plan to overtake the Wizarding World in revenge. But when Hermione finds herself waking up in an eerily familiar place on day - Malfoy Manor - she is determined to find out what is going on. What was going on? Why would Malfoy kidnap her? Were Harry, Ron, and Ginny alright?!

There's a lot in store for Hermione; can she handle it all?

A twisting Dramione Fan Fiction of romance, horror, action, and mystery.

What will happen during the next 30 days of Hermione's life? Certainly not romance... right?


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (AN)

Hey, you guys! **PLEASE READ THIS!**

Okay. It's only fair that you all know this story was originally on my wattpad. I were two chapters and then got really busy in life, so I stopped it. Now I am moving it to this site, because it will be easier to keep track off. Maybe I'll post on both, in not sure yet.

Anyway, I just wanted you all to know that. (: if you want to check my wattpad out, I'm **stelle123**.


	3. Chapter 1

******COPIED STRAIGHT FROM WATTPAD. ANS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE!******

**Hey, guys! I'm going to try and write a sucessfull Dramione Fan Fiction! This idea is purely mine, although I do not own any Harry Potter content in this story. Everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling, our stunning queen!**

**I've dedicated this to AlwaysDramione, because she is an AMAZING AUTHOR! Seriously, read her stories, especially I'll Fight for You and its sequel. You won't regret it! This is for you, because you inspired me through your story to at least try to write this Fan Fiction.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**~Stellee123**

The wind bit sharply at Hermione's skin as she pulled her jacket around her more tightly. She tucked her head into the crook of the fabric, feeling its heat envelope her chin. It was a bitterly frigid day. The coldest on record for that year, to be exact. Including the wind, temperatures were dropping to -30 degrees Fahrenheit.

And what was Hermione Jean Granger doing out in such weather? Well, for one thing, it was nothing she was being forced to do. No, instead of curling up inside with cocoa, a blanket, and Wuthering Heights, the 28 year old girl was hurrying along the streets of Diagon Alley in search of her husband, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione bounced quickly down the cobbled streets, waving one of her gloved hands at people she knew, or, more often, didn't know. Everyone in the Wizaring World would snap to attention at the words 'Hermione Granger,' for she was famous. Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had defeated Lord Voldemort, praise was being dished left and right for the trio. They were everywhere! Magazines, The Daily Prophet, even new books! The famousness was somewhat nice, but Hermione would have much rather preferred being just an average girl, though one would probably not call Hermione an average girl, for she was the most intelligent witch of her age.

A tinkling bell and comforting wall of heat served relief to Hermione as she stepped inside Ron's small shop. A few costumers lurked around the Wealsey's Qudditch Supplies, only glancing up briefly to see Hermione. Hermione smiled gently at them, hurrying past and into the back room.

"Ron?' she called softly, walking from the back room into his office. Ronald Weasley set down some important paperwork and smiled brightly at his wife. "Hey, 'Mione." he said, standing up to give her a hug.

Hermione burrowed into his arms, breathing in the scent of freshley mowed grass, peppermint toothpaste, and new Qudditch robes. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes. "I missed you." she murmured softly as he carresed her hair.

"I missed you, too, love." Ron said, releasing her. He kissed her forhead gently. "How's the Christmas Tree decorating going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione grinned. "Very well," she said. "Teddy and James are hanging homemade ornaments... Maybe I shouldn't have left them alone with George. Who knows what kind of contraptions they have!" she fretted.

Ron laughed lightly. "Relax, Hermione. I'm sure they're fine. James common sense."

"Yes," Hermione said, scowling. "As much as a Flobberworm!"

But Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she saw Ron's amused expression. Oh, how she loved him. He always knew how to entertain her, and despite his occasional moronic ways, was pretty intelligent. They had a wonderful relationship built on trust and honesty. So far, everything was just brilliant bewteen them.

Of course, the subject of children was being discussed, but Hermione wanted to wait a bit. She didn't want theirs and Ginny and Harry's children to be exactly the same age. She'd rather have her first child be at least a few years younger than James and Teddy, who were taking entirely after their mischevious uncle George. Teddy was five and James was 3. And to make the topic of children even broader, Bill and Fleur had a 4 year old daughter, Victoire, and a 2 year old, Dominique. Plus, Ginny was 4 months pregnant with another boy, whom she was going to name Albus.

Ron unlaced his arms from around Hermione and walked back to the desk. He shuffled together some papers and placed them in his briefcase. "Just let me inform Smith of closing up and we'll be on our way." he said, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on while Hermione studied the pictures on Ron's desk. Two were of him and Hermione, and the other was the trio all together. Hermione picked up the trio picture and smiled. It was the end of 5th year, and they all looked extremely happy. Even Harry, who had just lost a Godfather and another battle with Voldemort. That seemed so long ago, and it kind of was. Now they were all 28, and it had been 10 years since they'd left Hogwarts.

"I know, that picture's old, but I just can't get it out of here..." Ron said, smiling faintly as he put his arm around Hermione.

"I love it," Hermione said. "It holds so many memories." she finished, trailing off as they walked out of the office and through the back room to the main store.

Ron told Smith, the last remaining employee of the day, to lock up at eight and then the couple left, walking quickly through the wispy night air.

"What do you want for dinner?" Hermione asked as they neared their large shared apartment they lived in with Harry, Ginny, James, and soon to be Albus.

"It doesn't matter," Ron said. "I'll eat anything."

Hermione laughed. "That's true," she joked, unlocking the door and walking in, with Ron behind her. The two unbundled themselves from jackets, hats, gloves, and boots, placing them on the nearest heater to dry. They walked into the large living room and saw Teddy, James, and George all struggling to put the angel on the top of the tree. Geroge was lifting Teddy, while James shouted instructions on how to place it and where to move. Finally, the angel was secure on the top bristels. Hermione clapped cheerfully, hugging Teddy and James.

"Why don't you two go build a snow man while I make your favourite dinner - spaghetti and garlic bread?" she suggested.

Teddy and James agreed, racing each other to the threshold for their outing attire.

Hermione grinned and walked into the kitchen while George and Ron sat down to watch Muggle Football on TV. She got out all of the ingrediants and supplied, setting the noodles to a boil. Then, she mixed together all of the items for sauce, creating her special recipie. The garlic bread baked slowly in the oven, and she seasond it frequently. When the noodles were done, Hermione put them in a strainer in the sink. She set the table and called the boys in. After that, she took out the break and served the children while Ron and Geroge made their plates.

Just then, the door opened and James and Teddy jumped up, scrambling to the door. There was laughter and Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen, still in their coats and acsessories. James clung to Ginny, while Teddy clung to Harry. Hermioen coaxed them off of the two adults and back into their chairs, where they began to stuff themselves with dinner. Hermione and Ginny chatted, after Ginny took her attire off, while Ginny and Harry dished themselves Hermione's masterpiece. The whole family sat down to eat, praying first, and then sharing stories about their days while they ate. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the funny stories the two children said, while Ron, Harry, and George discussed the stories in the Daily Prophet. One story caught Hermione's attention, though.

"Did you read that article on the former Death Eaters? Says they've all escaped from Azkaban! Even Malfoy's father." Harry said, a serious look in his eyes.

"How did they escape?! I thought security was tigheter than ever!" Ron excalimed, clinking his fork on against his plate.

"Well, with You-Know-Who out of the way now," George began, witha grateful look to Harry, "they didn't think it would be much of a problem trying to keep about a dozen or so screwed up wizards in Azkaban, of all place, when they don't have a leader anymore..."

"I guess, but still..." Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione turned her attention away from the conversation, trying to focus on what James was saying about spraying a girl with yoghurt. Her mind whirled, though. All of the Death Eaters out of Azakban? This was huge news! What would happen? Something, surely. Or maybe not, considering George's point of not having a leader. But Death Eater's were not a group to give up after losing their Alpha, no. They had to have a plan. But what?


	4. Chapter 2

******COPIED STRAIGHT FROM WATTPAD. ANS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE!******

**Hi! I'm so sorry it's late and tiny! I've been HORRIBLY busy and really wanted to finish this for you all. I hope the extra detail and suspense will make up for my absence.**

**Please comment your advice. All criticism is welcome. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARNIA OR THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. ALL CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO C.S. LEWIS.**

**~Stellee123**

DRACO'S POV

The gleaming clock mercilessly ticked away the seconds, which turned into minutes that the tall, blonde man with steel grey eyes could not afford to lose.

Draco Malfoy stirred his cup of tea, glancing around. He idly dropped a sugar cube into the steaming porcelain cup and cleared his throat, bringing the numb group to order.

"As you know, tonight we begin our Thirty Day Mission. If we all do our part and work quickly, we will succeed. If not, we will obviously fail miserably." He said in a hard, unforgiving voice. His tone was just enough of a warning to the army of Death Eaters that crowded around the Manor's parlor. They nodded agreement, knowing only an idiot would mess up such a crucial plan underneath the eye of a Malfoy.

Draco stood up and through a superior look to his Death Eaters. "We will move by broom." He declared, and everyone summoned their Firebolts.

The clan swept through the dark halls and out into the night. Bright stars shone little light down onto the black-clocked figures as they mounted their brooms, kicking off into the frigid air. Draco barely felt the freezing temperatures against his skin, as he was bursting with nervous adrenaline. He could most definitely not afford to mess up this mission. If he was to take over the Wizarding World in revenge over the Dark Lord's death, all needed to go smoothly.

They moved quickly and quietly through the sky, staying tightly together. Draco led the group over cities, where glowing lights were still burning even though the time was an hour past midnight. Only a few more minutes, and they would be hovering over their target's home.

Draco came to a stop in the middle of London, staring down at the darkened apartment building below. He ordered the Death Eaters down the ground and they landed silently in the yard.

"Apartment 301. Do _not_ wake the children." He said.

Up they all went to the third floor. Draco slipped out his wand and muttered 'Alohomora' to unlock the door. He snuck in, curiosity running through him as he inspected his surroundings hastily. A beautiful Christmas tree could be seen from the hall, and Draco couldn't help but stare in awe for a second. Coming to his senses, he moved on to the master bedroom.

The door opened soundlessly, to Draco's relief. "Stupefy," he whispered, making sure the victim wouldn't wake. He gently guided her out of bed and over to him with his wand. Without a second glance, Draco dashed back into the night while the other Death Eater's worked on 'securing' the scene.

Clutching the girl tightly in his arms, Draco surveyed her. The way her lashes fell across her closed eyes, the curve of her nose, and the loose curls of brown hair. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed, her chest rising up and down.

Not really giving the girl's features, which had changed for the better over the years, much consideration, Draco gathered up the Death Eaters for a status report.

"Everything's secure and ready." Said one of his most faithful workers.

Draco smirked. "Well done, let's go." He said, and they all mounted their brooms.

Draco held his victim in place easily as they flew back to Malfoy Manor. She was light and easy to transport. A heavy sleeper, too, Draco observed. She slept through everything, even the kind of loud and jolting landing back at the Manor.

Draco carried his victim inside, where a blast of warm air hit them. He was relieved at the temperature change, as it assured him that the girl would not wake from the cold. The rest of the Death Eaters went over information they had acquired as Draco brought the girl upstairs. He nudged open a spare bedroom door and carefully place her on the bed. Then, with one last glance of his victim lying gracefully in the moon's spotlight, he turned and left. The lock on the outside slid into place with a mischievous click.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione woke suddenly to sunlight streaming in a window at her right. She shifted in a giant feathery bed, panic sweeping over her. She was not at home, and Ron was not beside her.

Hermione flung back the covers and stood up, stretching automatically against the fluffy carpeting. She steadied herself on the nightstand and looked around. She was in an elaborate bedroom with pale blue walls and cream carpet. The whole room was furnished in this colour scheme with bolded dark mahogany for outlining. From Hermione's point of view standing next to the bed, a large bay window filled the right wall, and two doors, a closet, and dressed on the left. The bed was in a thinly indented alcove, draping around it. In the middle of the room was a mahogany coffee table complete with a leather loveseat and padded chair. Huge bookcases were built into the far wall, crammed full of old and new, dusty and polished books.

This last addition made Hermione's fear temporarily fade and she floated over to the shelves. Hermione ran her hand along the beautiful spines, counting off books as she walked from left to right. She estimated about 300 books on this wall alone. A few more were on the coffee table and dresser. Who knew how many more were in other rooms in this house.

Now Hermione began to wonder just where she was. And… how had she gotten there. It wasn't possible she had come on her one will. Kidnap? That didn't seem very likely.

Yet, she was one of the most popular people in the Wizarding world.

Hermione shook her head sadly and went to the door. She pressed her ear to the cold frame and listened for activity on the other side.

Nothing.

Hermione's hand wrapped around the knob and twisted. It was locked! From the outside, too.

This frustrated Hermione greatly. She frowned and resisted mumbling in anger. Instead, she marched right back to the bookshelf and plucked a book from it. She went back to the bed and curled up, flipping open the large, dark purple book with fancy gold writing on the cover.

Hermione read for what seemed like hours. Miraculously, she wasn't all that interested in the fantasy novel about some place called "Narnia." Clearly it was a Muggle book.

Hermione was about to get up and return the book to its proper place, when she heard a stressed voice draw nearer. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly sat down on the bed, shoving the book underneath the frame.

This was it. She was about to find out exactly where she was and more importantly – who had taken her from her home.

The door clicked and opened slowly. A tired looking figure stepped into the room, his eyes immediately meeting hers'.

And after all these years, Hermione honestly could swear she nearly fainted when she saw Draco Malfoy come into her presence.


End file.
